


Virtues

by jeneru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Oikawa + Perseverance + his scheming skills.</p><p>Man, I'm really bad at summaries.</p><p>Same work also posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtues

Tooru Oikawa hummed contentedly as he pushed the metal door closed, eyes occasionally glancing for any signs of his always-unimpressed-sometimes-violent bestfriend. He knew he’d be dead if Iwaizumi learns of this little ’detour’ of his. Yet, he had no intention to stop. 

 

At least not until he succeeds.

 

Just as the door clicked shut, the school bells rang and echoed through the halls. Soon enough, students started to come out, the previously quiet corridor was once again filled with noises ranging from casual chatters to eyebrow-raising squealing courtesy of the girls that had passed him by; some of them stopping and eventually forming a crowd around where he stood.

 

As usual, such commotion was not unusual to him. He simply acknowledged the attention with his welcoming smile, the compliments returned with his own sweet words, and their ’offerings’ accepted and exchanged with his gratitude. And while the girls made a beeline for his undivided attention, he focused back at the task at hand, fingers swiftly turning the knob to secure the lock in place. Unbeknownst to him though, attentive eyes noticed every twist and turn, mental notes made on the combination he thought was only his own.

 

He then scanned beyond the crowd, looking for a distraction to excuse himself out. Practice time had already started, and as experience had taught, it’s about time that he’ll expect the particularly pissed-off friend to come looking for him, his reflexes ready for any random object that might come flying straight to his face.

 

A glance at his watch prompted him to look at the nearby classroom door, half expecting to see his person of interest to walk out. It’d be way easier to just simply approach and start a small talk, yet in his case, such chance had been unbearably rare. Sometimes he wondered if there’s an unseen force behind all this, or perhaps just plain avoidance from the other person - which was unthinkable, at least to him. Still, he’s determined to get that chance and use it to his best interest. He is Tooru Oikawa in the first place, and ’surrender’ does not exist in his vocabulary.

 

_’Nope.’_

 

_’Not you.’_

 

_’Hmmm...quite cute! But no. Not you.’_

 

Attention cut by a request for his autograph, he smiled at the eager schoolmate and granted it nonetheless, sending the girl to a squealing fit. Quickly, he gazed back at the door, eyes widened as he suddenly advanced amidst the crowd - the rare opportunity threatening to fade from his sight.

 

And then -

 

THWACK!

 

"OW!"

 

"You moron! Practice had started thirty minutes ago!"

 

The shocked crowd parted, making way for the ’no-longer-unseen-force’, as Oikawa thought. Fingers running through the hairs on where his head had throbbed, he sighed at the missed encounter and turned to his friend, suddenly perturbed at the sight of Iwaizumi handing over a shoe to a flustered fangirl.

 

"Iwa-chaaaan!? Did you just - !?"

 

\--

 

"What the FU- ?!"

 

You stopped yourself before getting more of the unwanted attention, as you, along with a couple of students near you, gaped at the various things that overflowed from your locker. Careful not to step on any of them that had just formed a pile on the floor before you, you moved closer and scooped out the rest that had invaded your little storage space, wondering how on earth did it just became a P.O. box.

 

Bewildered at the multitude of confections, scented stationeries, stuffed toys, and other creatively concealed items you dared not to open - some of which had roused suspicion that had you prioritizing safety above respect of privacy -, you were in the middle of placing them inside a trash bag when a rather important concern crossed your mind.

 

You pulled out your phone and tapped, an urgent summon sent to your friend with whom you shared your locker with. Soon enough, your friend arrived, brows furrowed at you while you sealed the trash bag with a knot.

 

"You should check out if there’s anything missing from your stuff, " you suggested, eyes gesturing to your still opened locker.

 

"Oh...Why? Have you lost any?" Your friend asked and subsequently obliged, curious at the black trash bag you were holding. 

 

"Nope." you replied, its possibility you had considered remote since you seldom use the locker, save when you have club activities. "But I think our passcode has been compromised," you added, shaking the trash bag lightly to hint your point.

 

\--

 

Pen tapping to a sing-song beat against the ruled sheet, Oikawa closed his eyes and let himself sink into reminiscence. He smiled, remembering that moment - that sole moment so far - when he felt himself suddenly out of breath at the sight of someone he barely even knew.

 

And never was he so grateful of coincidence, despite the scarcity of information -

 

and connections.

 

_Bless that classmate of his._

 

_He should probably return the kindness, should all of this works out._

 

 

_’Like hell it won’t anyway.’_

 

 

As his tapping stopped, he proceeded with the previous distraction, wrist steadied to ensure that every stroke was well placed; that every line was almost straight. Bolder shades were placed on the emphasized letters - forming a name that had been spamming his thoughts for the past week -

 

_’[Y/N].’_

 

’If you don’t mind, I’d really like to talk to you. If I’m not in my classroom, don’t worry! You’ll definitely know where to find me. :) - Oikawa Touruu’

 

He signed just below his name and smirked, satisfied at how the loops were well-connected, as perfected by repetition. He then enclosed the message in a neat fold and was about to slip it into his team jacket’s pocket when Iwaizumi suddenly spoke from behind.

 

"If that’s a cheat sheet for our upcoming exams, I’ll beat the shit out of you."

 

"Iwa-chaan, you think very poorly of me." Oikawa feigned disappointment, the sudden thrill from getting almost caught threatening to escape as he fought the urge to smile.

 

"...and besides," he added, raising a hand to his hip as he stood up, "Discipline is how I balance volleyball and academics," he declared rather loudly, earning the attention of his teammates - 

 

and a raised brow from Iwaizumi.

 

"Discipline...huh?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"If that’s so...then what’s that?" Iwaizumi asked, pointing to the folded paper slipped between Oikawa’s fingers.

 

"This, my friend - " he raised the paper - the third note he had written, and hopefully the first one to get responded to - is what I call _perseverance."_

 

\--

 

"You’re looking for Oikawa-senpai?" 

 

You nodded in response, eyes darting from the boy you silently named as ’onion head’ to the view of the gym which he’s currently blocking. The boy scratched his head, uncertain as to how to introduce a girl with a trash bag in tow.

 

"So...is he there?" you asked rather impatiently after sensing the boy’s hesitance. Yet before he could reply, his attention was called by another teammate, which in turn revealed the view behind him.

 

And there he stood.

 

_’The culprit.’_

 

With eyes closed, he raised the ball near his face, as though projecting his thoughts into it. And when his eyes came into view, silence ensued, and it seemed as though everything around - you included - were pulled from your respective orbits by his undeniable force.

 

_’Watching.’_

 

_’Anticipating.’_

 

_’Rooting for him to slice the air with that impending strike.’_

 

And as the ball hit the base of his palm, so did your trash bag met the floor with a loud thud.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened -

 

\- while the ball rolled forcefully against the banded edge of the net.

 

_’Shit.’_

 

_’Finally.’_

 

\--

 

You stepped back, painfully aware of your futile attempt to remove yourself from their line of sight. As Oikawa sauntered towards your direction, your mind raced, trying to recall the reason that have brought you into this mess.

 

_It was worth it._

 

He knew it would work. The patience he invested on that little scheme of his had finally paid off. He gradually slowed his pace as he neared you, cleverly containing the excitement from the much awaited encounter.

 

_You weren’t prepared for this._

 

Surely, you’ve been put on the spot on some occasions, but not this way.

 

Not by interrupting the renowned volleyball team’s practice -

 

and surely not of that team’s ace of all people.

 

And when his intent gaze met yours, every step that brought him closer induced every blow to your composure.

 

The trash bag rustled as you inched back a bit farther -

 

\- and suddenly, you’re on track again.

 

"Hello [y/n]-chan! I’m Oikawa Touruu. Pleased to meet you!" Oikawa greeted affably, his palm inviting yours for a handshake.

 

The mention of your name rang a bell of suspicion on your part, but you shrugged it off, determined to get over with this mess the soonest possible. You smiled and held his hand from beneath - to Oikawa’s utter relief and bemusement -, and placed the neck of your trash bag on his palm, enclosing both with your firm clasp.

 

"I’m kicking you out."

 

"Sure! - Wait... Whaat?!"

 

"Look, I know this is such a short notice, but - " you started and paused, uneasiness ticking upon realizing that you were holding Aoba Jousai ace’s hand in front of a musing crowd. You breathed in deeply, and before Oikawa can question you further, you continued.

 

"...I don’t think being in the same space with you will work."

 

Oikawa gasped along with some of his teammates, while you could hear a few snicker in the background. 

 

"But how?! We haven’t even went out ye - "

 

" _’Kindness’_ is a virtue. But so is _’Order’_."

 

"But what about my - ?!"

 

"’Okay, I’m late for my club meeting now. Bye!"

 

Oikawa stared at your fading form, and then at the trash bag in disbelief, while you dashed away from the gym. 

 

You were already far away from the gym when you started to wonder what the hell Oikawa was talking about.

 

\--

 

THWACK!

 

"OW! - Iwa-chaan?! What was that for?!"

 

"Discipline."

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been able to back up my fics here in AO3  
> Well, part of it was because of an issue we had in DA were DA works were posted and claimed by some ~~bitch~~ thief in another site. (clue: starts with a 'W')
> 
> Will definitely write more for this trash, not too soon though.


End file.
